All Aboard
by Lady Annabelle
Summary: Lizzy and her beloved sisters board the Titanic after their parents deaths, to live with their aunt and uncle. Basically, Pride and Prejudice on the Titanic, my style.
1. The Ship

**Chapter One: The Ship**

Elizabeth sighed as she caught her first view of the ship. Incredible. She and her sisters, Jane, Lydia, Kitty, and Mary were going to America, to live with their aunt and uncle, Gardiner, after the simultaneous deaths of their parents. They had packed all of their belongings of value into a few trunks, and were going to be sailing first class on the _Titanic_. Their guardians had provided most generously, to ensure that they would be well accommodated, for they did not wish them to reside uncomfortably. They were all sharing a suite, and though still in mourning for their parents, had the greatest excitement in the world to be riding on the unsinkable, and nicest ship to ever leave England. Oh! They would be dining formally every night, attend balls, and social events! This could be the making of them. Elizabeth and Jane squeezed hands, and stepped onto the ramp.

"Kitty! Lydia! Mary! Keep up! We don't want to lose you before we've even boarded!" Jane laughed.

The three youngest sisters giggled and caught up. Every well-looking man who passed them received a flirtatious smile and giggle. Either that, or a melancholy scowl from Mary. She loathed chasing men, and prided herself on a head full of sense. Her elder sisters did not think so, but what did they know?

Upon entering the ship, even the youngest Bennet girls fell silent. The grandeur seemed to have, for once, rendered them without chatter. "Oh, Jane, if we have not died and gone to heaven to be with Mama and Papa, then where are we?" Elizabeth asked, awestruck at the beauty.

"I wish they could be here, too. However, if they were not dead, we would not be here either! Although, I do believe I would prefer their being alive to being on this ship." Jane said quietly.

Lizzie understood, and accepting the offer of assistance to their quarters, led the group of sisters to their room.


	2. The Ball

**Chapter Two: The Ball**

All the girls were in a state of chaos. The first night had passed without much event other than touring the ship. They ate dinner with dignified, rich people, (whom were mostly rude to them) and went to bed in their lavish room.

The following evening, a ball was held for all First class passengers, and it was immediately resolved that they would attend. The sisters were in an uproar! Lydia fret over the misplacement of her slippers, Kitty exclaimed at the irremovable and hardly noticeable black speck on the bottom of her dress, and Mary did nothing to prepare until 30 minutes prior. Jane and Elizabeth remained calm, almost complacent, in styling their hair, and dressing in their gowns.

"Kitty! Don't deep coughing so, for Heaven's sake! Have a little compassion for my nerves. You tear them to pieces," Lydia cried.

Elizabeth mused to herself that Lydia seemed to have inherited her mother's nervous fancies.

"Kitty has no discretion in her coughs. She times them ill," said Miss Elizabeth playfully.

"I do _not_ cough for my own amusement," Kitty said, on the verge of tears.

Jane embraced her so she might not cry, and the matter was resolved. Lydia then proceeded to chatter about all the rich, young men there were on the ship, and she was particularly interested in a Mr. Bingley. "He is said to be a rich, handsome, and very good-natured. I am sure he will take notice of me, because, though I am the youngest, I am also tallest."

Rather tired from all the fuss over wealthy men, the three oldest sisters were more eager than usual when it came time to go to the ballroom. Kitty instantly engrossed herself in fashion, Lydia amused herself with flirtation, and Mary soon sought the piano, so that she might "entertain". Jane and Elizabeth began to mix with the crowd, being polite and friendly to all. Jane had soon captured the eyes of every bachelor in the room, drawing them in with her lovely complexion, sweet eyes, and fair hair. Lizzie was also deemed admirably handsome, but was a bit to clever for them, and they felt rather intimidated by her quick and witty banter.

The aforementioned Mr. Bingley soon took a keen interest in Jane, and asked her to dance. They had pleasant conversation, seeing as they had like temperaments, and Elizabeth soon found herself speaking with a plain young woman, who was recently made Mrs. Collins, née Lucas. Her husband joined them, and Elizabeth discovered almost instantly her opinion of him. He talked of nothing but his patroness, Lady Catherine, and of her daughter and her estate. "She is the widow of Sir Lewis de Bourgh, and his estate, Rosings Park, was willed to her. She has a single daughter, Miss Anne, who is the heir to a great fortune and property. I once remarked to Lady Catherine herself that since her indifferent state of health prevents her from presentation, that the British court have been deprived of its brightest ornament. Her ladyship seemed pleased with the idea, and you may imagine that I am happy on every occasion to offer those little delicate compliments which are always acceptable to the ladies. I have more than once observed to Lady Catherine that her charming daughter seemed born to be a duchess, and that the most elevated rank, instead of giving her consequence, would be adorned by her. These are the little sort of things that please her ladyship, and it is a sort of attention which I conceive myself particularly bound to pay," Mr. Collins droned.

"What a wonderful talent to posses, to flatter those of rank with such beautiful compliments! Pray tell whether these result from an impulse, or studied prior to their payment," Elizabeth cooed.

The only way to get some more laughs from the gentleman was to hang on his every word. "They chiefly arise from what is passing at the time, however, I do sometimes arrange such things for my amusement," Mr. Collins. Elizabeth grew to dislike him more with each sentence he uttered, and she soon discovered a most dreadful thing.

"I, myself, have recently inherited an estate, through an entail. My cousin died, and as he had borne no sons, the property came to me."

"Pray, where is this estate?" Elizabeth asked, out of almost no curiosity, and if only to keep conversation flowing.

"In Hertfordshire, madam. I believe it is called Longbourn," he returned.

Elizabeth paled. "Then we are cousins! Sir, my father owned that estate!" she cried. Indeed, the inside of her wept at the idea of her beloved home being inhabited by this absurd person. Even more disturbing was that they were related!

"I am all astonishment! This is a most delightful discovery indeed! Dear cousin, how do I find you after this tragic event?" Mr. Collins said.

"I fare slightly better. Their deaths occurred with such a slight interval, that I scarcely am able to cope with the knowledge when I am determined to think on it. However, my sisters and I are going to live in a town, near Chicago in America. Our aunt and uncle have most kindly offered to take us in, and have provided us a quite beautiful lodging aboard the ship," Elizabeth replied, her grief for her parents refreshed.

"You must introduce me to my other cousins this moment! How many of you are there, I have gone distracted by this recently acquired intelligence, and cannot recall," the clergyman inquired.

"Of course," Lizzie exclaimed. She rounded up her sisters, and introduced them to the cousin who had possession of their dear home. He greeted them with equal absurdity, but their reactions were all different from hers. Jane was, as always, indifferent to his oddities, believed him to be a quite civil gentleman. Lydia wanted to laugh at all the strange comments he made, Kitty remained silent, and Mary appreciated his company, seeing a likeness in the turns of their minds. Lizzie could not believe their ignorance, but contented herself with the thought that her father would have loved to have met him. His stupid disposition would have caused uproars of laughter between themselves.

After escaping Mr. Collins, Mrs. Collins and Lizzie set off to get a refreshment. They sat at a small table near the corner of the room, sipping their wine, and enjoying each other's sensible conversation. Lizzie vaguely noticed Mr. Bingley near herself, but chattered away with Mrs. Collins. She tried not to listen, but as the conversation concerned her sister, she could not resist.

"Come, Darcy, I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance," the pleasant fellow remarked to his friend.

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room that it would not be a punishment to stand up with," his friend, Mr. Darcy said. _My, he looks unpleasant, _thought Elizabeth.

"I would not be so fastidious as you are for a kingdom! Upon my honor, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have seen this evening; and there are several of them you see that are uncommonly pretty," Bingley answered.

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said his friend, while looking at Jane, who was conversing with Mr. Collins.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you." Elizabeth was happy that Bingley found his sister so ravishing, and was not unpleased about his comment directed at herself.

"Which do you mean?" Darcy said, and upon catching her eye, turned away.

"She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me, and I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Elizabeth gaped at the ridiculous remark, and related the whole of it to Mrs. Collins with relish. Her disposition was lively, and enjoyed the ludicrous comment. Mrs. Collins laughed with her, and was quite taken with her cousin's company. Her sisters were dear girls, but not nearly as amusing as the second daughter, Miss Eliza. At length, the ball was over, and the sisters quitted the event. Kitty and Lydia spent half the night in giggles in the second room. Mary slept on the sofa, believing it the most comfortable, and enabling her ability to read as long as she pleased without disturbing anyone.

Jane and Elizabeth shared the larger of the bedrooms, and Elizabeth retold her tale with mirth. Jane was delighted to hear Mr. Bingley's remark about her. "Oh, Lizzie, he is just what every young man ought to be! Sensible, good-humored, lively; and I never saw such happy manners!- so much at ease, with such perfect, good-breeding!" Jane exclaimed.

"He also is handsome, which a young man ought to be if he can; therefore, I pronounce his character complete," Lizzie said with a mischievous smile.

"He is so agreeable Lizzie, that it would not matter if he had the face of an ox!" cried Jane, with a silly smile upon her face.

"Indeed, he is agreeable, and I give you leave to like him. You have liked many a stupider person," Elizabeth remarked. Jane protested to this, her good-nature vouching for anyone.

"Oh, you are a great deal too apt to like people in general you know. You never see a fault in anybody. All the world are good and agreeable in your eyes. I never heard you speak ill of a human being in my life."

"I would not wish to be to quick in judging and censuring anyone; but I always speak what I think." Jane and Lizzie laughed, and snuggled deeper into their soft mattress.

"'Night, dear sister," Lizzie murmured softly.

"Sweet dreams, beloved friend," Jane whispered back. They could not remember a time when they had not done this, and it was comforting to them both when they remembered the tragedy they had faced.


	3. Pray, What is your fault?

**Chapter Three: Pray, What is your Fault?**

The next day the girls rose late, for they were quite tired after the ball. They enjoyed breakfast, and then they retired to the parlor to enjoy themselves. Mr. and Mrs. Collins called on them, as well as Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, his oldest sister, Mrs. Hurst, his brother-in-law Mr. Hurst, and his haughty friend, Mr. Darcy. They had been able to acquire a small piano in their chambers, and in addition to that had a card table. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Hurst engaged in piquet, Jane amused herself by watching them, Mrs. Hurst fiddled with her bracelets and rings, Mr. Darcy read a book, and Miss Bingley followed his lead, and picked up the second volume of the latter gentleman's book. Miss Bingley was constantly checking his page, and making an inquiry of some kind, and in his attempts to dispel conversation, failed miserably.

Eliza wanted so much to laugh at her apparent infatuation of him, but restrained herself, and spoke with Charlotte Collins instead. Caroline Bingley startled her by interrupting everyone's activity to close her book and say, "My, how much sooner one tires of anything but a book! I do so wish all evenings could be passed in such a way. Miss Eliza, do not you feel the inclination to take a turn about the room with me? I assure you it is much refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude."

Elizabeth could not decline, in a sort of obligation to attend her guests, so replied in the affirmative, and gave a quiet apology to Charlotte. Upon standing, Caroline linked her arm with Lizzie's and undesired as it was, she allowed it to happen for the sake of civility. She hardly noticed when Mr. Darcy set aside his book, though she did think it odd. He was invited to join their party, by Caroline of course, but he refused. He declared he could only think of two motives, and he would not interfere with either. "Pray tell, Miss Elizabeth if you know his meaning, because for the life of me I could not think what they are!" Miss Bingley cried.

"I assure, that he intends to be severe on us, and the surest way of disappointing him would be to ask nothing about it," Elizabeth replied, the glint in her eyes returned.

Miss Bingley, could not resist requiring an explanation, for she could not deny Mr. Darcy anything. "Either you are in each other's confidence and have secret affairs to discuss, or you are conscious that your figures appear to the best advantage while you are walking. If it is the first, I shall only get in your way, and if the second, I can admire you much better from where I sit."

Elizabeth was shocked at such a speech. She had not thought even him capable of something as abominable as that. She scarcely listened to Miss Bingley's inquiry of how they should punish him, but she felt she would like to expose him in some way or other so replied, "We all have the ability to plague and punish one another. Tease him, laugh at him. Surely your intimacy has taught you of how it is to be done?"

"Indeed I do not! My intimacy has not taught me that. Tease presence…" Miss Bingley replied, and began to rave about Darcy. When she finished, a triumphant smile upon her face, Elizabeth made her cry, "Mr. Darcy is not to be laughed at! That is an uncommon advantage, and I hope it shall remain uncommon, for I dearly love a laugh."

"Miss Bingley has given me much more credit than I deserve, for even the best of men, -nay, the best of their actions- can be rendered foolish by a person in life who's main purpose is the pursuit of a joke," Mr. Darcy replied.

" Indeed, that is true, but I hope I am not one of them. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies do divert me I own, but I hope I never laugh at what is wise or good. But, I suppose, these are exactly what you are without."

"No, I do not believe that possible for anyone, but it has been my life's study to avoid these sort of weaknesses that reveal a person to ridicule."

"Such as vanity, and pride?" Lizzie asked, a faint smile upon her lips.

"Vanity is indeed, a failing, but pride, pride will always be under good regulation in real superiority of the mind."

Steaming about being left from a conversation too long, Caroline Bingley reentered, and said, "I presume your examination of Mr. Darcy is over, and what it the result?"

"Mr. Darcy has no defect. He owns it himself, without disguise."

"I have made no such pretension to such a remark. I have faults enough, but I hope they are not of understanding. I dare not vouch for my temper. It is too little yielding. I cannot forget the follies and vices of others as soon as I ought to, nor the offenses they have committed against me. Many have called my temper resentful. A good opinion of mine lost once, is lost forever." Mr. Darcy concluded.

"That is a failing! But the fault you have picked is well chosen. I cannot laugh at it, so you are thereby safe from me."

Darcy looked a bit uneasy at this statement, and withdrew from the conversation. Elizabeth felt a sense of accomplishment. She had certainly set him off his high horse. It gave her great pleasure to know she had unsettled him. She could not wait to get some fresh air though, and at the first opportunity after her guests left, quitted the suite for the upper deck.


	4. The Gentleman

**Chapter Four: The Gentleman**

Lizzie had managed to escape after supper, and was taking a walk about the deck. It was early April, and was quite chilly, and she pulled the shawl on her shoulders closer. She leaned against the rail, looking out on the vibrant colors that painted the sky. She lost herself so deep in thought, that as soon as she heard a voice speaking to her, she started, and the shawl fluttered away. It floated over the rail, and Elizabeth looked at it, suspended in air, mourning the loss of this precious article. However, she had not much time to do so, for a man with quick reflexes grabbed it, and handed it back to her. Elizabeth stammered her thanks. "Thank you, sir! That was my late mother's and I should have been quite sad upon it's fall."

Lizzie examined the man closer, and noticed quickly his easy smile, and handsome features. "How do you do? Lieutenant Wickham, at your service," he said, extending his hand.

"Elizabeth Bennet. But, you may call me Eliza too," Lizzie replied. Replacing the wrap, she took a step, and gave a nod for him to join her. "What brings you on this lovely ship, Mr. Wickham?" inquired Miss Eliza. "I am here merely for traveling to visit my mother, in Manhattan. She moved there shortly after my father died," Wickham replied. "And what about you? Why do you cross the ocean?"

"My sisters and I are going to live with our aunt and uncle. Our parents recently died, and they have kindly taken us in, even thought they have four children of their own already. How they are to accommodate 5 more is a mystery to me!" Elizabeth returned. They spoke pleasantly for a while, enjoying each other's good company, until they came around a curve on the deck, to find themselves face to face with none other than Mr. Darcy. Wickham touched his hat, and stepped around him, while Darcy hesitated, and nodded his head. Both greetings were icy, and rigid. Elizabeth looked at the latter as he passed them, and noticed his fists were clenched. "Pardon me, sir, but do you know Mr. Darcy?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"Yes, I do. You may be reasonably surprised, but I have been connected with his family since infancy. Yes, I would imagine your shock, given our cold greeting just now. Are you acquainted with him?" Wickham replied. "As much as I could ever wish to be. He is certainly the rudest man I ever met with. However undesirable his presence, I regretfully acknowledge that we should see each other often, for he is quite intimate with a more friendly person whose company my eldest sister enjoys.

"I hope your plans for amusement are not affected by the presence of that gentleman," Lizzie said.

"Oh no! It is not for me to be driven away my Mr. Darcy. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go. We are not on friendly terms, and it always gives me pain to meet him, but I have no reason to avoiding him but what I might proclaim for all the world. He has used me extremely ill, and I have nothing but regrets at his being what he is. The late Mr. Darcy, his father was the best man who ever breathed, and the truest friend I ever had. I can never, for this reason, be in Mr. Darcy's company without being grieved by a thousand recollections. His behavior to myself has been scandalous; but I could readily forgive him anything rather than his disappointing the hopes and disgracing the memory of his father."

Elizabeth grew hungry to know more about the man whom she would surely despise to the end of the world. Wickham's words were intriguing, and it was quite obvious he wanted her to snatch the bait and ask him what he meant. So she did just that.

"I was not intended to have a mere military man's life; the church ought to have been my profession, I was brought up for the church, and I should at this time have been in possession of a most valuable living, had it pleased the gentleman we were speaking of just now. Yes, the late Mr. Darcy bequeathed me the next presentation of the best living in his gift. He was my godfather, and exceedingly attached to me. I cannot do justice to the ample kindness he showed me. He meant to provide for me, and thought he had done it; but when the living fell, it was given elsewhere."

"Gracious! Why would that be? Why did you not seek legal redress?"

"There was such an informality in the terms that gave me no hope from the law. A man of true honor could not have doubted his intentions, but Mr. Darcy chose to doubt it, or treat it as only a conditional recommendation. Then, he stated that I had forfeited all claims from being extravagant, and imprudent, and when the position became open, as of two year ago, exactly as I was of age to hold it, it was given to another man."

"But what could his motive have been? What could have induced him to behave in such a cruel manner?"

"A thorough and determined dislike of me. It was spurned much by jealousy. Had the late Mr. Darcy liked me less, his son might have borne me better. He has not the temper to bear any sort of competition, and the attachment his father had to me irked him severely."

"I had not thought Mr. Darcy as bad of this! To be sure, I never liked him, but I thought he detested his fellow creatures in general, not able to descend to such malicious or inhumanity as this!"

"Indeed, it is so. But, I have not the position to judge him. I know him too well for an impartial opinion. We were born in the same parish, within the same park. The greater part of our youth was passed with each other, objects of the same parental care. My father was at one time, a judge, but he gave all up to be of use to Darcy's father. Immediately before my father's death, he gave a voluntary promise to care for me. I am convinced it was not only out of gratitude toward my father, but out of affection for myself."

"What sort of girl is Miss Darcy?" Lizzie enquired.

"I wish I could call her amiable, but she is too much like her brother, very, very proud. As a child, she was affectionate and pleasing, but not so much anymore. She is handsome, and highly accomplished."

Lizzie was just about to reply when Jane appeared and summoned her back to the cabin. After a quick introduction, and a farewell, the sisters returned to their rooms. Eliza related the entirety of the story to Jane, who was convinced that there was a misunderstanding on both sides. Dearest Jane, never thinking ill of anyone, thought Lizzie. They bade good night, in their usual fashion, but one sister remained awake longer than the other, dwelling on the misfortunes of a Mr. Wickham.


	5. Mr Bingley's Ball

Chapter Five: Mr. Bingley's Ball

The Bennet's and the party of Mr. Bingley associated with each other often, calling upon each other and dining together. Mr. Darcy behaved strangely around Elizabeth, sitting near her, but not speaking, and on the occasion he did speak, vexing her, in a somewhat intentional manner. Elizabeth's loathing of the gentleman grew with each meeting. and his presence soon became almost insufferable, and unnerving. She did her best to provoke him on every event they were forcibly required in each other's company, and was not doing a job to boast of.

Jane and Bingley were almost inseparable, and Elizabeth noticed her sister's inattentiveness and bliss. Smiling to herself, Elizabeth returned to her embroidery. She was unraveling a poorly made stitch, (_this is not too uncommon for me, is it?_ Elizabeth thought) when Mr. Wickham entered. They made light conversation, and were later joined by her sisters. Jane was polite, Mary depressing, and Lydia and Kitty flirted scandalously. Elizabeth could hardly remain composed for embarrassment, and was on the point of pulling them aside, when Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy came into the room they were sitting in. Mr. Darcy stiffened, while Bingley, quite oblivious began to speak.

His eyes were on Jane the entire visit, and he made it quite directed when he issued his invitation. "I have secured the ballroom for the following evening. Would you all care to join me and Mr. Darcy there, on the morrow at eight o' clock?"

They all agreed heartily, and Eliza noticed her sister's blush. Lydia, then however rudely it was, she did not care, piped up saying, "Mr. Bingley, you simply must invite Mr. Wickham! I imagine he is a splendid dancer!"

Lizzie noticed that Mr. Darcy's jaw tightened. That abominable man! "I will most definitely have the pleasure of seeing you there," Mr. Wickham replied.

After a polite closing, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy left. Soon after, Mr. Wickham took his leave, and the sisters were alone again. Almost immediately Mary began to scorn dancing, and other idle pleasures that were taken part of in a ball, and Kitty and Lydia began sifting through their vast wardrobe, trying to decide which slippers and sashes to wear. Jane silently took to picking up the gowns that were disposed of on the floor, while Elizabeth chastised her for taking care of a mess that was not hers. Jane merely blushed and folded up the gown she was holding, before quitting the room. Elizabeth smiled. She likely went to go choose her own ensemble!

The ballroom was breathtaking. Lizzie could not, out of her extremely extensive vocabulary, find any other word that suited it. White satin were the table cloths, and crystal were the champagne flutes. Everything was of outstanding quality, and the musicians were playing only the most challenging pieces. Mr. Bingley was quick in spotting them, and moved to join their party directly. Lizzie pulled back her younger sisters, and floated away, leaving Jane to have him for herself. She was looking about for Mr. Wickham, when she was interrupted by her exasperating cousin, Mr. Collins. "Dear cousin, would you do me the great honor, of the first two dances?"

Eliza was greatly disappointed. She sought to find an appropriate excuse in her mind, but could not think of one. She accepted reluctantly, and disappeared to fetch some sort of refreshment. If she was to dance with Mr. Collins, she would need one before she even began! She was quite thoroughly put out, for she had earnestly wanted to dance the first two with Mr. Wickham. After a very meticulous inspection, she was disappointed to find that he was not there. She did, however, hear from his close friend, officer Denny, that he would have come, had he not wanted to "avoid a certain gentleman" there, while giving a pointed look at Darcy.

She would have had more time to think upon this, had not Mr. Collins appeared again, and she was unwillingly obliged to go with him to the floor. After a most exhausting hour, she left the aforesaid man, and joined his wife, Charlotte. She was just getting into good conversation with her, when she was abruptly interrupted by a most undesirable personage, Mr. Darcy. She could not come up with a reason he was speaking to them, but her question was soon answered.

"Miss Elizabeth, would you do me the great honor of dancing with me for the next two?"

Elizabeth gaped slightly, clearly dumbfounded, and in her confusion, replied in the affirmative. He walked swiftly away, and she was left to be astounded with her friend.

"I daresay you will find him very agreeable," Charlotte said in her attempts to console her.

"Do not wish me such an evil, Charlotte! Heaven forbid, that would be the greatest misfortune of all, to find a man whom you are determined to hate agreeable!'

After many failed persuasions, Mr. Darcy came to claim her hand. Before he reached them however, Charlotte whispered in her ear that she should not let her fancy of Wickham make her dull and stupid to a man of ten times his consequence. It took much control on Elizabeth's half, to not roll her eyes, and she extended her hand to the man.

She took her place in the set, and when the dancing commenced, made an effort toward conversation. "I do enjoy this dance," she commented.

"Yes, as do I," Darcy replied, then returning to his customary silence. After a minute or so, Elizabeth took initiative once again. "It is your turn to say something, I believe. I remarked on the dance, now you should make note of the size of the room, or the number of couples partaking in this activity."

"Of course. Please inform me of what would be most pleasing to your ears."

"That will do for now," Elizabeth replied with a smirk.

"Perhaps, I shall reflect how much pleasanter private balls are than those for the public," Elizabeth observed.

"Do you talk by rule when you are dancing?"

"Quite often. How strange it looks for two people to stand together for a half hour, and not speak a word?"

"Do you often take walks on the deck?"

"Yes, extremely often. In fact, when you met me the other day there, I had just the pleasure of forming a new acquaintance."

The effect these words had on him were immediate. His grip on her hand tightened slightly, his jaw turned rigid, and his features became angry. "Mr. Wickham is blessed with such manners that he is sure to make friends. Whether he is as capable of keeping them, I cannot say."

"He has been most unlucky in the loss of your friendship. And I am sure he is to suffer from this his whole life."

They were presently intruded upon by Sir William Lucas, Charlotte's father whom she was briefly acquainted with, who began with delight to make passing speculations to them. "Such superior dancing is not often seen! You both succeed quite well in the dance. It is evident you belong in the first circles. And I shall rejoice in seeing you both once more, when a certain desirable event takes place, Miss Eliza." At this, he glanced at Jane and Bingley, farther down the set, before continuing.

"What congratulations they will bring! Forgive me, Mr. Darcy, for interrupting your conversation with this charming young lady, who's eyes are also bewitching me!"

Mr. Darcy took then, to examining the pair closely, with great seriousness. Then, remembering he had a partner, turned to her and said, "Sir William's interruption has made me forget what we were talking of."

"I do not believe we were speaking on anything. We have tried many topics already, and I daresay there are not two people in this assembly that have less to say for themselves than us."

He smiled, and reverted to talking to her. "What think you of books?"

" Oh! I cannot talk of books in a ballroom! My mind always is occupied elsewhere," Miss Elizabeth said in efforts to deflect further discourse.

"The present always occupies you, does it not?"

"Yes, always," she replied absently of mind.

Then she returned abruptly to the conversation with, "Mr. Darcy, I remember you once said that you hardly ever forgave, and that once your feelings are resentful, they are not to be appeased in any way. You are cautious I suppose, to it's formation?"

Startled, he replied "I am," firmly.

"And you are never blinded by prejudice?"

"I certainly hope not."

"It is entirely necessary for those who do not change their opinions to be correct in their judgment at the start."

"May I ask the reason for such questions as these?"

"They are to be attributed to the illustration of your character. I am trying to make it out."

"And how do you fare?"

"I do not get on at all. I hear so many contradictory accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly."

"I am sure that there are reports of me that are not in a positive light. Therefore, I ask that you do not sketch my character now, as the performance of neither will be to great credit."

"Oh! But if I do not take your likeness now, then I may never have another opportunity!"

"I would not suspend any pleasure of yours, madam," he said coldly.

When the dance was completed, they parted in silence. They danced the next set without a word uttered between them, and left each other with only the civility of a bow and curtsey.

Elizabeth was observing her sister and Bingley when she was joined most surprisingly by Miss Bingley. She came to give the defense of her greatly esteemed Mr. Darcy, and naturally, Eliza scarcely listened. She had become quite skilled in the art of tuning out this particular person, for it was a practice much necessary when enduring even a word from her mouth. After Lizzie had given her reply, Caroline merely sneered, saying, loyal to Darcy's cause, "I beg your pardon. Excuse my interference, it was kindly meant." With a curtsey, she vanished.

"Insolent girl! Such a petty attack will not be given in to! I only can make of it the malice of Mr. Darcy, and the ignorance so willingly given on your part toward him," Elizabeth thought to herself. When she spoke with Jane, later that evening, during their preparations for bed, she found that Jane had made similar inquiries toward Mr. Bingley. She had no reply to give for Elizabeth's satisfaction, and she soon abandoned her questions after him, preferring to slip away into her dreams, after the long, tiring, event.

AU: Hey guys!!! Yeah, I know, I only have three reviews, but I couldn't stand it!!! I'm crazy for them!!! I thank you for all your kind words, and pardon my malice. I swear I will not be so mean again. Well, not until next Christmas, (devilish laugh). Please tell me what you think. I hope this will hold you over until I can add more, after Christmas of course. I really want to be a good updater, because I can't stand it when really good stories go for weeks to months without updates!!! Read my other published story, What I Love About You, if you want anything else by me. I'm putting so much effort into this story, that it will probably be the only thing I have out for a while. Hope you enjoyed!!! Merry Christmas!!! 

P.S. I think I might give you a double chapter update for New Years!!! Only if I have 10 reviews total though!!! Including what I already have!!!! ; )


	6. Lady Catherine

AU: Ooooooooohhh!!! This is always a fun one, isn't it? Hope ya like it!!!

**Chapter Six: Lady Catherine**

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, a letter was waiting for her. Upon opening it, she found it was from Charlotte, issuing her an invitation.

Dearest Cousin Lizzie,

Perhaps you shall like to dine tonight with Mr. Collins and I?

However, it shall not only be ourselves, but Lady Catherine

And her nephews too! Pray respond as soon as you have

Determined your answer. I anxiously await your reply, and

Dearly wish to see you.

Yours Forever,

Mrs. Charlotte Collins

Lizzie wrote a quite loving response to accept the invitation, and that evening made her way to the Collins's apartments. When she entered, Charlotte rushed upon her, informing her that they had been asked to go to Lady Catherine's room instead of their own. Elizabeth, after all she had heard of Lady Catherine, did not truly wish to go to her rooms, for she could not escape as early as she might have possibly if dining is Charlotte's quarters. But, her cousin's enthusiasm wore her down, and she allowed the change of arrangements to occur.

It soon became apparent that the evening was to afford her no pleasure after making a discovery as to who one of the nephews was. When she entered the room, it was not easy to tell who was more surprised at the other's being present; Elizabeth or Mr. Darcy.

"Miss Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"I was asked to be here by my dear cousins, Mr. and Mrs. Collins," the lady responded.

"You two are acquainted, I presume?" Lady Catherine enquired, forcefully.

"Yes we had the, _pleasure, _of meeting at the ball on the second night upon leaving the docks," Lizzie replied, with only a slight emphasis on the word 'pleasure'. Mr. Darcy made note of this, and wondered what could have made her imply something, however it quite escaped everyone else save Mrs. Collins. The rest of the evening was no better, and gave her quite the headache, for Lady Catherine was quite trying her patience. She spoke forcefully, and could be rude at times.

"Your father's estate was entailed on Mr. Collins, I think. I am glad of it for your sake," she paused and gestured at Charlotte, "but otherwise I see no occasion for entailing estates from the female line. It was not thought necessary in Sir Lewis de Bourgh's family. Do you play and sing Miss Bennet?"

"A little."

"Oh! Then some time or other we shall be happy to hear you. Our instrument is a capital one, probably superior to- you shall try it some day. Do your sisters play and sing?"

"One of them does," said Eliza, thinking of Mary.

"Why did not all of you learn? The Miss Webbs all play, and their father had not so good an income as yours did. Do you draw?"

" No, not at all."

"What, none of you?"

"Not one."

" That is very strange. I suppose you have no opportunity. Your mother should have taken you to town every spring, for the benefit of the masters."

"I am sure my mother would not have objected, but my father quite detested London."

"Had your governess left you before your departure?"

"We never had any governess."

"No governess! Five daughters brought up at home without a governess? I never heard of such a thing! Your mother must have been quite a slave to your education."

"Not at all." Elizabeth could hardly keep the smile off her face as she said this. She anticipated Lady Catherine's response with delight. This insufferable woman was set on finding faults with her family, and for her own amusement alone, she decided to expose all that she could.

Lady Catherine gaped a little, but recomposed herself, and went on to talk about all the young ladies she had set up.

"Are any of your younger sisters out, Miss Bennet?" Lady Catherine demanded of her.

"Yes ma'am. All," replied Elizabeth.

"All! All five out at once! The younger ones out before the elders are married? Your younger sisters must be very young."

"Yes, my youngest is not sixteen," Lizzie said, taking in her ladyship's shock with relish. "But ma'am, I think it would be very hard upon younger sisters, that they should not have their share of society and amusement just because their older sisters have not the means or inclination to be married early. The last-born has as much entitlement to the pleasures of youth as the first. And to be restrained on such a motive is unthinkable! I do not think it likely to encourage sisterly affection."

"Upon my word, you give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person. Pray, what is your age?"

"With three younger sisters all grown up, your ladyship can hardly expect me to own to it," Lizzie replied. Lady Catherine was astonished at the boldness with which this young woman spoke with. How evasive she was! The impertinence! This Elizabeth Bennet is the first creature who had ever dared not give her a direct answer!

"You cannot be more than twenty, therefore, it is unnecessary to conceal your age," Lady Catherine stated.

"I am not one-and-twenty," Elizabeth said, gratifying the witch who required it of her. They were then summoned to dinner, where Elizabeth found herself seated most agreeably next to the other nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam. They talked agreeably of Kent and Hertfordshire, of traveling and of staying at home, of new books and music, and it was quite apparent that neither of them had been half so entertained before. Things were going along quite well, until Lady Catherine interrupted them and said,

"What is that your saying Fitzwilliam, what is it you are talking of? What are you telling Miss Bennet? Let me hear what it is."

When the Colonel was unable to avoid a response any longer, he addressed his aunt saying, "We were talking of music, madam."

Lady Catherine proceeded to exclaim over this, and told them to speak aloud so as she might hear, because she believed herself to have the greatest delight and taste of anyone in all of England. Then she turned to Mr. Darcy and asked of him, "How does Georgiana get along?" He replied affectionately of his sister, giving her only the highest of praises in her proficiency in the piano and the harp.

"Ah, I believe that I shall go and visit her chambers as soon as she is feeling better, so that I might remind her to practice. No excellence can be achieved without practice, I am often telling this to Mrs. Collins, who thought does not have an instrument of her own, is quite welcome to play in Mrs. Jenkinson's

Room, for she would be in nobody's way, in that area of the apartments."

Mr. Darcy seemed to realize how rude this comment was, and told his aunt that Georgiana needed no advice on this, for she practiced diligently.

"So much the better. When I go to pay my visit, I shall tell her to not neglect it on any account, other than illness, obviously."

Thus, dinner ended, and Colonel Fitzwilliam reminded Elizabeth of her promise to play for him. She seated herself at the piano, and began to play. Lady Catherine listened to about half of the song, before turning to her other nephew, and talking to him. Eliza loved how rude she was being. It confirmed even more so her opinion of the lady, if she could be called that. As soon as Mr. Darcy escaped, he deliberately made his way over to the instrument, and seeing what he was doing, Lizzie called him out at the first convenient pause. "You mean to frighten me Mr. Darcy, by coming in all your state to hear me? But I shall not be alarmed even if your sister does play so well. There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises to the occasion at every attempt to intimidate me."

"I do not believe that you ever entertained the idea of me trying to frighten you; and I have had the pleasure of your company long enough to know that you enjoy occasionally declaring opinions which are, indeed, not yours," Mr. Darcy said, with a small smile.

Elizabeth laughed upon this image of herself, and turning to Colonel Fitzwilliam, said, "Your cousin will paint a very nice picture of me, and teach you not to believe a word I say. I am dreadfully unlucky in meeting with a person who is so able to expose my real character, among people I had wished to pass myself of with some credit. Mr. Darcy, it is very ungenerous of you to mention such things at all, and you shall provoke me to retaliate, which may bring about things that will shock your relations to hear."

"I am not afraid of you," Mr. Darcy said with a confident smile. Upon the Colonel's request, she began to relate to him.

"If you truly do wish to hear, then I shall tell you, but prepare yourself for something dreadful. The first time I ever met him, was at a ball, here on the ship. He danced twice only, once with each of Mr. Bingley's sisters. It was quite obvious that gentlemen were scarce, and their was more than one lady sitting down in want of a partner," Elizabeth told with satisfaction.

"I had not the honor of knowing anyone beyond my own party at the time," Mr. Darcy said, losing his smile.

"Yes, of course, and nobody can ever be introduced in a ballroom. Colonel Fitzwilliam, my fingers await your instructions. What do I play next?" Lizzie said, enjoying her triumph.

" Perhaps I should have judged better, but I find myself not at ease among those whom I don't know, and am ill-qualified to recommend myself to strangers," said Darcy, stiff countenance regained.

"Shall we ask the reason of this?" Elizabeth said, addressing Colonel Fitzwilliam.

" I know the reason without applying to my cousin. He will not give himself the trouble."

"I certainly have not the talent that some posses of conversing easily with others I have never seen before. I cannot catch their tone of conversation, or appear interested in their concerns," Darcy defended.

Lizzie replied with perfect calmness and appearance of good-nature when she said, "My fingers, do not move in the masterly manner which I see many women's do. They have not the same force of rapidity, and do not produce the same expression. But then, I have always supposed it my own fault- I would not take the trouble of practicing, not that I do not believe my fingers incapable as any other's of superior execution."

To Elizabeth's surprise, Darcy smiled, and said easily, "You are perfectly right. No one who has had the privilege of hearing you could think anything wanting."

Suspecting he was mocking her, she glanced at him, and returned to her song. Lady Catherine, apparently no longer desired to be ignored by the more interesting society of the room, and called both nephews to herself. Then, she said pointedly, "Miss Bennet, you would not play at all amiss if she practiced more, and could have the advantage of a London master. She has a very good notion for fingering, though her taste is not equal to Anne's. Anne would have been a delightful performer, had her health allowed her to learn."

Elizabeth could not help but smirk, but concealed it by directing it at her hands. She could not wait to tell Jane about tonight!

AU: Hey, thanks to all those who reviewed me. I appreciate it. If you review me, I will attach a portion of a future chapter in my reply, so if that encourages anyone... I am so glad you all had a Merry Christmas!!! Is not Lady Catherine the most ridiculous...! Anne! Have taste?! Barking. She doesn't even speak!!! Love ya'll!!! Lady Annabelle


	7. Jane's Heartache

**Chapter Six: Jane's Heartache**

The morning passed rather quietly. The Bennet girls received no calls, no invitations, no notes. It seemed as if the day would pass pleasantly, in contrast to the attention they had had over the past days of their trip. Mr. Bingley had taken it upon himself to come every day, and talk with Jane for at least an hour. He would often return with Caroline, who enjoyed making spiteful comments to Elizabeth's face, and took pleasure in thinking her ignorant of them. Eliza Bennet, however, was so perceptive, that she understood every one of them, and quite looked forward to the next, for they were of such foolishness and insignificance, that they did not trifle her a bit.

However, as the days passed, their mornings contained no Bingley at all. Jane was distressed, no matter how she tried to conceal it. Lizzie noticed the change in her, and tried to raise her spirits, but could not do so. Lydia and Kitty were undisturbed by Jane's sadness, and continued to mill about the ship, giggling and flirting with rich and poor men alike. Mary spent much time on the piano, playing and singing feebly. Elizabeth, when not consoling Jane, took frequent walks on the deck, to gaze at the ocean. More than once, however strangely, did she meet Mr. Darcy there. She took deliberate care to mention that it was a favorite haunt of hers, so that it might not happen again. Yet she continued to see him there! How very odd it was! It seemed willfully done, for not only did he make formal inquiries after her sisters, he felt it necessary to turn back with her, and escort her to her suite! Neither said a great deal, but after the third occurrence, did she realize how odd and unconnected his questions were! Her pleasure of being on the _Titanic_, her love of solitary walks, her thoughts on the happiness of Mr. and Mrs. Collins. His presence quite disturbed her, and she was always extremely glad when she happened back at her own door.

One day, she was reading an invitation from Charlotte to dine with her, when she looked up to see not Mr. Darcy, but Colonel Fitzwilliam! She put away the note with haste, avowing to finish it later. She then faced the Colonel, and said

"I did not know before that you walked this way."

"I have been touring the decks, as I typically do when I am on a ship. Are you going much farther?"

"No, I was going to head back soon."

"Have you visited the library?" Elizabeth asked, as they turned, to head back to her rooms.

"Not as of yet, for Darcy keeps putting it off, and I am at his disposal. I don't know what he does, but he often disappears. I imagine that he goes to the library without me," Fitzwilliam replied. Elizabeth thought this statement odd, because she met Darcy often enough, in this very place.

"I do not know anyone who has more joy than Mr. Darcy in having his own way," Elizabeth replied.

"He does like his own choice best, but do not we all? He only has better means of achieving it, for he is rich, and others poor. As the younger son of an earl, I feel this often myself."

Lizzie nearly laughed at this picture of his so-called deprivation, but knew him to be serious in his concern, so did not. Instead, she returned to him, "I do not think so. The younger son of an earl can know not much of either. In all seriousness, when have you ever experienced self-denial or dependence? What have you been prevented from doing from a lack of money?"

"Perhaps I have not experienced many hardships that have come from this, but in matters of much greater importance I may suffer. Younger sons cannot marry where they would like."

"Unless they like women of fortune, which it often happens that they do."

The subject dropped after this, for there was a mutual discomfort between them. Rather than have him think her affected by the words they had just exchanged, she unearthed a new topic for discussion.

"I imagine that your cousin brought you aboard this ship just for the sake of having someone at his disposal. I wonder that he does not marry to secure a lasting convenience of that nature. But, I suppose, his sister does just as well at present, being under his sole care."

"No, that is a great pleasure which he must split with myself, for he and I are in joint guardianship of Miss Darcy," Colonel Fitzwilliam replied.

" Indeed! What kind of guardians do the pair of you make? Is she difficult to manage in the least? Young ladies of her age are in that way, I believe, having three younger sister myself. If she has the true Darcy spirit, I daresay she as well likes her own way of things."

Examining his face showed her that she had hit the mark, or near it.

"You need not fear, for I have heard no ill of her. In fact, it is quite the contrary! She is a great favorite with two of my acquaintances, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. Do you know of them?" Elizabeth continued.

" A little. Their brother is one of the most pleasant gentleman I have ever met with! He is a great friend of Darcy's."

"Oh, heaven's yes! Mr. Darcy takes uncommonly good care of him."

"Care of him! I suppose he _does _take care of him in the areas which he needs most care. But, from something he told me last night, I do believe that Bingley has great reason to be indebted to him. But I should beg his pardon, for there is no certainty that Bingley was the person he meant."

"Of what do you speak?"

"It is a delicate circumstance, which Darcy does not wish to be known generally, because if it were to get to the lady's family, it would be a most dreadful thing."

"You may depend upon my not mentioning it then."

"And do keep in mind that I have not much reason to suppose it is Bingley. He merely told me that he congratulated himself on having lately saved a friend from an imprudent marriage. He mentioned no names, of course, but Bingley does seem the type to get into a scrape of that sort, does he not?"

Elizabeth's back stiffened. Could he mean her poor sister, Jane? "Did he give any sort of reason for his interference in the affair?"

"All I have come to know is that there were strong objections to the lady."

Elizabeth's mind was reeling. What objections could there be to Jane? She was beautiful to start with, compassionate, good, excellent understanding and knowledge, and pleasing manners. What sort of objections could Mr. Darcy have against the lovely creature she called sister? Of course. Her lineage and fortune. That monstrous man! Love was not enough? That cad had no business in the happiness that could have been shared between his friend and hers! She listened to Colonel Fitzwilliam until she reached her rooms, gave a falsely cheerful good-bye, and closed the door. She became numb with anger. Sudden rage rushed upon her, all calmness dissolved to the quick. She clenched her fists, and bashed them against a cushion. She repeated this, until she looked up to see Jane, looking concernedly down at her.

Upon seeing the object of her temper, or rather, one of them, her resentment melted away into an ocean of sadness. This dear, dear girl! Her heart was to be broken by the most undeserving man in the world? She stood, embraced Jane, and left her. How could she face her? The innocence, the unknowingness! Poor, poor Jane!

AU: Not my longest or most well-written chapter, but sometimes you've got to do something that feels worthless if you want to get anything good out there. I hope to update soon, but I just got a new chihuhua puppy and she is very demanding of my attention. Fear not! I am not a lame author! I shall not sit upon my chair, looking stupidly out th window when there are people to be pleased! Please accept my offering of some odd number of words. I am writing more!!! Ta ta for now:D


	8. your reproof so well applied

**Chapter Eight: "…your reproof so well applied…"**

Elizabeth scarcely spoke a word over supper. Jane knew something was wrong, but knowing it to be a lost cause in prying it from her lips, she abandoned before she begun. There was not a doubt among the sisters, including Lydia even, that Elizabeth was out of sorts. She was never this quiet! Lizzie almost always had something to say, but this night she seemed absentminded.

Jane and Elizabeth said their good nights, but Lizzie remained awake, pondering all meanings. Could Colonel Fitzwilliam mean another? How could he, as Mr. Darcy's only friend on the ship was Mr. Bingley? And he was right. Bingley would get into a scrape of that sort. As she drifted into an uneasy sleep, she vowed to herself to confront Mr. Darcy on the morrow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lizzie woke the following morning tired, and ill at ease in her mind. She was more cheerful than she had been the previous day, although it was for Jane's sake alone. She set to writing a reply to Charlotte, while the others had gone to breakfast. She was sure she couldn't stomach anything anyway. She was just penning the greeting, when the door burst open to reveal the very man who had troubled her sleep; Mr. Darcy himself.

She rose from habit, and curtseyed.

"Mr. Darcy! Surely you would be at breakfast?"

He did not reply to her. He seemed very disturbed, and was pacing the rug, wringing his gloves through his hands as if they were drenched with water. At last, he stood still, and addressed her. "I cannot bear it any longer! In vain have I struggled! It will not do! You must allow me to tell me how ardently I admire and love you."

Time seemed to freeze at that instant. Elizabeth felt heat rising in her cheeks, unable to understand that these words were directed at her. It seemed so ludicrous, so absurd, that she could not say anything. Her blush seemed sufficient encouragement for her suitor, and he went on to describe his emotions, his love for her, the length of his regard. It was all well-spoken, yet there was little pieces, barely riddled in that did not express love. He spoke of her inferiority of birth, his position well-over her, and her father.

No matter how she disliked him, she could not go without acknowledging the compliments that his proposal gave, and though steadfast in her answer to him, felt at first regret for what she must tell him. This, however, roused a much stronger anger in her being than the pity she might feel in refusing him. She made efforts then, with a patience often unheard of in herself and composed a civil refusal. When he was finished, he stood there confidently, despite having previously spoken of apprehension and anxiety.

"It is in such cases as this, the established mode to express a sense of obligation for the sentiments spoken of, however unequally they may be returned. If I could feel gratitude right now, I would thank you, but as it is I cannot. I have never before cherished the desire of your good opinion, and you have given it most unwillingly. I am deeply sorry to ever have caused pain to anyone. Please believe me when I say it was most unconsciously done. I have hope for it to be of a short duration, however, for the feelings which you speak of that have hindered your regard, should help you in the in overcoming them."

The pause which followed was so unexplainable, so intense that Elizabeth could not describe it. As she watched the expression of his face, the clearly angered and confused countenance which he supplied, she could not decide upon satisfaction or irritation as her emotion. But as undecided as she was on these two, she was at least decided on one, and that was her own anger and hurt. The first ball, Jane, Mr. Wickham. She had more reasons to refuse him than any other did! How could he even begin to entertain this idea, that she would gratefully and happily accept him? After all the unkind deeds he had done!

With obviously forced calmness, he said, "And this is the reply which I am to have the honor of expecting! I might, wish to know why, with so little endeavor of civility I am thus rejected. But is of small importance." She saw him change at his last sentence. She could not put her finger on it, but if it were to come to any emotion, she would say it was most like sadness. Regaining herself, she came back with,

"I might as well inquire that with the distinct design of insulting and offending me, you chose to tell me you liked me against your will, your reason, and even against your character? Do I not have some excuse for incivility if I _was _uncivil? Were not my remarks just? But I have other provocations. You must know that I do."

"What could these be?"

"Do you think _anything _could tempt me to accept the man who has ruined the happiness, perhaps forever, of a most beloved sister?

"I have _every_ reason in the world to think ill of you. No matter what your motive was, nothing can excuse the unjust part you played in the separation of _my _sister and _your_ friend. You cannot dare to deny it, that you have been the principal, if not the only means of dividing a young couple who loved each other, of exposing one of them to censure from the world for caprice and instability, and the other to disappointed hopes and misery of the acutest kind."

"I cannot deny it, and do not wish to. I did everything in my power to separate my friend from your sister., and I rejoice in my success. Towards him I have been kinder than myself."

These last words did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth, who could not help but wonder at them. Shaking herself mentally, she returned to her censure.

"This is not the only instance either. Do you honestly think that I did not hear what you had to say about me the second night on the ship? At the ball? I was seated just behind you."

Mr. Darcy's face froze. It seemed as if this realization went unknown until this moment, and as he recalled his harsh words, his stomach knotted, and he winced. Pain Elizabeth had not known she had felt from this remark released inside her. She pressed on tearfully.

"But these two things are not my only complaints with you. Your character was unfolded days ago, from the recital I heard from Mr. Wickham. What can you have to say for this?"

"You take and eager interest in that man's affairs," Mr. Darcy said.

"Who that know what his misfortunes have been can help from feeling an interest in him?"

"Oh, yes his misfortunes have been great indeed," he spat full of contempt.

"From your own infliction. You have reduced him to poverty, withholding advantages that had been planned for him by your own father! He has been deprived of his best years due to your treatment of him! You have done all this, and yet you can treat him with such ridicule and disdain?"

"This is your opinion of me! I thank you for explaining it fully. According to you, my faults are heavy indeed. But perhaps, you could have overlooked these, had your pride not been hurt by my honest confession of the scruples that have prevented me from forming any serious design. I am not abashed by the feelings toward you that I have related. Did you really expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your connections?"

" Mr. Darcy, you are extremely mistaken if you think that the mode of your declaration has affected me in any other way than it spared me from any concern I might have felt for you upon your refusal, had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner. There is not a way you could have made me the offer of your hand that would have induced me to accept it."

It was apparent that he was simply dumb-founded by her words, once again. She closed by saying, " From almost the first moment I met you, you impressed upon me arrogance, conceit, and selfish disdain for the feelings of others. My further acquaintance with you has only proved my beliefs, and was the groundwork for my immovable dislike of you. I had not known you a week before I felt as if you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."

He could not stand it any longer. He had never heard such a view of himself before, and it was quite startling to hear it from someone he cared so much for. He hurried towards the door, and said to her, "You have said enough, madam. I perfectly comprehend you, and beg forgiveness for taking up so much of your time. Please accept my best wishes for your health and happiness."

As soon as the door shut , she collapsed on the couch in sobs. Wretched man! Wicked rouge! How could he even think upon coming to her and asking for such a thing! He could not have possibly thought that she would accept him. What could have made him think such a thing. All the emotion poured from her heart, as she soaked her sleeves with tears. She heard the door, and looked up to see her sisters, in apparent alarm. She got up from the couch, and left for her bedroom, shutting the door, and clicking the lock behind her.

Later that night, she related the whole of it to Jane. Jane held her, and cried with her. She even went to her suitcase and pulled out a package of chocolate that Bingley had given "them", (which obviously meant her). "Oh, Jane. I just do not know what to do. That is, I think, what is ultimately bothering me. That I don't know what to do about it. There is, in actuality, nothing to do, because I have refused him, and that is that. But there's not closure. I feel as if somehow, this is not over!" Jane comforted as best she could but, as Lizzie said, there was nothing to be done. Nothing.


	9. The Letter That Changed Her Life

AU: Hey guys!!! Okay, I know you've read this letter a thousand bajillion times, but I need you to read it in this particular story, seeing as how I added something to it that has never even been slightly hinted at in the book. I always felt that it should have been, but it wasn't. I suppose it's because Elizabeth is not vain. Hmm. Read and find out!!! Will post more soon!!!

**Chapter Nine: The Letter that Changed Her Life**

Elizabeth woke just as tiredly as she had fallen asleep. She pulled her dressing gown around her, and braided her hair. Her face was tearstained, and her eyes slightly swollen. She was the type, however, that looked beautiful no matter how disarrayed. She shut the door quietly, seeing as Jane was still sleeping, and turned to face the entrance to the room, when she came face to face with the person who had caused her all of her pain; Mr. Darcy.

"I have been waiting for you for a while now. Will you please do me the honor of reading this letter?" Mr. Darcy said to her, extending an envelope. She took it, and nodded. He made a slight bow and quitted the quarters. She expected no pleasure from it, but from the strong curiosity in her nature, opened it anyway. It read as follows:

Eight o'clock in the morning

Do not be alarmed, madam, upon receiving of this letter. It does not contain any repetition of the sentiments or renewal of the offers which were so disgusting to you yesterday morning. I write without any intention of causing you pain, or humbling myself, but the effect may arise from the contents which are included on these sheets of paper. Please pardon the freedom with which I write, but it is a requirement of my character that you read this.

Three offenses of a very different nature, and of no equal consequence, you laid upon my allegation. The first that came up was the matter of my detachment of Mr. Bingley from your sister, the second was my comment at the ball, and the third was that I had blasted opportunities and prospects of Mr. Wickham. If, in explanation of them, which is due to myself, I am relating feelings that offend yours, I can only say that I am sorry.

I had not been long aboard this ship, before I became aware that, in common with many others, that Bingley preferred your sister to any other young woman on it. However, it was not until the evening of his own dance that I saw any serious attachment to your sister. I have seen him "in love" often before. At that ball, while I had the honor of dancing with you, Sir William Lucas brought it to my attention that his attraction to her had risen to a general expectation of their marriage. He spoke as if it were a determined event, of which time itself was not certain. I observed them both very carefully from that moment on. I was so meticulous in my observations, that I detected partiality in him beyond what I had ever witnessed, as well as your sister's manners toward him. They were open and cheerful, but I remained unsure of her regard. It seemed to not be reciprocated, and I was convinced from the scrutiny of the evening, that there ought to be intervention. If you have not been mistaken here, then I certainly am the one in error. Your much superior knowledge of your sister makes the latter more probable. If it is so, then you have not been unreasonable in the least for your resentment. I shall not scruple to assert that your sister's serene countenance, might give one who is watching a conviction that no matter how amiable her temper, her heart is not likely to be touched. That I desired to believe her indifferent is absolutely true. But I will say that usually my decisions are not influenced by my hopes or fears. I didn't believe her indifferent because I wished to; I believed it on impartial conviction alone. My objections to the marriage were not merely those which were discussed yesterday morning; the want of connection could not be such an evil to my friend as it would be to me. There are other reasons for my disapproval of the match. They are still existing today, and of an equal impact upon either of us. The situation of your mother's family is nothing to the lack of propriety so commonly displayed by your three younger sisters. Pardon me. It pains me to offend you. But amidst your concern for your defects for your family, and this representation of them, let your consolation be that you and your elder sister are excluded from this.

Now, I will explain to you the part which I played in their separation. When his sisters' and I found a mutual feeling of uneasiness, I readily assumed my office of pointing out the dangers of such a choice. Bingley, has a great natural modesty, and depends more upon my own judgment than his. Therefore, there was great ease in dissuading him from such an act. However, it was extremely difficult to persuade him from visiting your sister again. On this subject I have nothing more to say, and have no more apologies to give. If I wounded your sister's feelings, it was unknowingly done. Thought the motives which fueled me appear to you insufficient, I have not yet learned to condemn them, for in my position versus your own, you might see differently.

The second thing I am to address is the night at the ball. This is another pain I have caused you, and I was also not aware of it. That evening I was in a most dreadful disposition, because I had been forced to a ball against my will. Georgiana was ill, and Bingley had required me to come despite the many arguments I had against it. I earnestly wanted to be with Georgiana, but in the end, Bingley won out. I came, expecting to dance with no one, and had a strong determination to be in a foul mood the entire evening. When Bingley came to persuade me to dance, I lost all remaining tolerance. I wished to deter him from his crafty swaying of my wishes. I, therefore, made my remark about you. You overheard, apparently, and I shall never forgive myself for doing this to you. There is no apology sufficient enough, no pardon I can ask for. I have long considered you the most beautiful woman in my acquaintance. You may not believe me when I say this, but it is in earnest. I do not deserve your forgiveness in this matter, however much I wish it.

Finally, there is the most weighty accusation, the one concerning Mr. Wickham. To have willfully and wantonly thrown off the companion of my youth, the acknowledged favorite of my father, a young man who had heavy dependence on our patronage, and had grown up believing it secured for himself, would be a depravity, much graver and more terrible than the separation of two young persons, whose affection of each other was only the work of over a week. To defend myself in this circumstance, I must begin by laying before you the whole of our history together. I know not what he has particularly accused me of, but of the truth which I shall relate to you, I can summon more than one witness.

Mr. Wickham is the son of a very respectable man, who for many years was in the management of all Pemberley estates, and whose good conduct lead to the trust of my father. Therefore, the kindness of my father was very liberally bestowed upon George Wickham, his godson. My father supported him at school, and after that at Cambridge. This assistance was most important due to the lack of funds of his own father, whose extravagant wife left him poor always, and unable to give him the education of a gentleman. My father was not only fond of his society, whose manners were always engaging. He had only the highest opinion of him, and hoped that one day his profession might be in the church. As for myself, it was many years before I cam to see him in a different manner than my father did. The want of principle, which he was sure to guard from his best friend and benefactor, could not escape the observation of a young man near his age, and who had the opportunities of seeing him in his unguarded moments.

My most excellent father died about five years ago. His attachment to Mr. Wickham was steady to his last breaths, and he had particularly recommended to me in his will, to promote the best possible advantages that his profession might allow, and if he desired to take holy orders, a valuable family living would be his as soon as the position became vacant. In addition to this, my father's kindness bestowed upon him a legacy of a thousand pounds. His own father barely outlived mine, and within half a year following these events, he wrote me to tell me that he did not desire to take orders, and that he expected some sort of compensation. He said he wished to study the law, and that the interest of one thousand pounds would be insufficient support. I knew that Mr. Wickham should not hold the occupation of clergyman, and the matter was soon settled. Mr. Wickham relinquished all hold of his profession with the church, and accepted in return three thousand pounds. It was a long time before I had any communication with him. All connection between us seemed to have vanished. I thought too ill of him to invite him to Pemberley, or to admit him into my society in town. I believe that his chief residence was in town, but his study of the law was a mere whim, and he had no real application for it. No communication existed between us for three entire years. This changed however, as soon as the living that was once to be his opened. He had not good living circumstances, and I had not a scruple in believing it, as he had quit his study of law. He was very confident that I had not another to provide for, and as he had found law useless, that it was only logical that he fill the space. He also reminded me of my father's intentions. You cannot blame me for refusing to comply. I would not speak with him. I instructed my lawyer to write him, telling him that all my father's wishes had been fulfilled, and that there were no ties that need remain between us. He dropped all acquaintance at this.

I must now be forced to mention a circumstance that I would give anything to forget, and that no obligation that was less than what is required in this situation would induce me to unfold it to anyone. I have already said this much so far, so I have no doubt of your confidence. My sister, Georgiana, who is more than ten years my junior, was left to the guardianship of myself and my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. About a year ago, I removed her from school, and went with her companion, Mrs. Younge to Ramsgate. Wickham also went, and I do not doubt for a moment by design., for it was uncovered that there was a previous acquaintance between them. He proceeded then, to recommend himself to her, and Georgiana, remembering him fondly from her childhood, was deceived into believing herself in love, and consented to an elopement. Her excuse must be her age for she was but fifteen. I am happy to add, that I owed the knowledge of this arrangement to herself. I joined them unexpectedly a day before the intended elopement, and then Georgiana, unable to support the idea of grieving and offending a brother whom she almost looked up to as a father, related the whole to me. I then released Mrs. Younge, and wrote Wickham, requiring his correspondence and contact with Georgiana to cease. I am pleased to say that Georgiana has recovered, though it has taken time, and remains only with a shyness a grade above what it used to be.

This is a faithful narrative of all the events we have been through together. I hope that I am acquitted of all cruelty towards that person. I know not what falsehoods have been presented you by Mr. Wickham, but his success is not to be wondered at, for detection could not be in your power, and suspicion not in your inclination.

You may possibly, and justly, wonder why this was all not told you yesterday. I was not the master of myself then, and had no discretion. For confirmation of the truth, you may apply to my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, who from our near relationship and constant intimacy, and more than that, one of the executor's of my father's will, has been unavoidably acquainted with all of these transactions. This said, I can only hope to put this letter in your hands in the course of the morning. I will only add, God bless you.

_Fitzwilliam Darcy _

Elizabeth's emotions were in such a jumble at the moment she could not make them out. It was with amazement that she comprehended the number of apologies in his letter. She did not think him capable! She read it again. And again. The more his words seemed to sink in, the more and more ashamed she grew. Then, she doubted. How could his words be true? But, there was an invitation to ask Colonel Fitzwilliam about these events. Maybe she would! Oh, how silly that would be. She scanned the sentences again, carefully reading each one. She could not deny it any longer. She was in the wrong. Mr. Darcy had good reasons for all his actions, perhaps not what he said at the ball, but despite what he wrote, she forgave him. She was wrong. So, wrong. And now amends must be made.

AU: This is where I begin to take things into my own hands. I had to borrow much from Ms. Austen, (all hail the brilliant novelist) but now I hope to make things more different than this tiresome dialouge. Well, the dialouge isn't so tiring as typing it. My brain is burned from all of the synonyms I've had to dig up!!! Well, I can't have you in suspense, now can I? I'm too much of a sucker. I can't wait to get to the sinking!!! It's going to be a true delight!!! Wow, you guys must be thinking I'm pretty twisted right now, right? Well, I kinda am. But that's beside the point. I think the sinking will be the most exciting part of the adventure. And the most romantic. Stay tuned!! I am, forever yours, Lady Annabelle.


	10. Please Accept My Apologies

**Chapter Ten: Please Accept my Apologies**

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and rapped her fist on the door. It was opened by a servant, whom she thanked nervously as he led her into the drawing room. A beautiful young woman, with golden curls and fair skin and eyes was sitting in white linen, embroidering a handkerchief. From the distance she was at, she could only make out the letters Fitzwillia. The lady looked up, and expressed her surprise to find someone there. "I beg your pardon, I did not see you there! Tell me, what is your name?" the girl asked her.

"Elizabeth Bennet. I take it you are Georgiana?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Yes, I am! Oh, Miss Elizabeth! I have heard so many good things about you from my dear brother! He is out for a walk right now, with my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam. Oh, but do not let that interfere! Please, stay for awhile!" Georgiana insisted.

"Oh, of course I will! I have long wanted to meet you, and am glad to see you have recovered from your sickness. It is regrettable that you could not see the ship before now."

"Oh, I have had good company though! My brother is a most attentive caretaker. He ensured that he or my cousin were always in my company, unless I had the, um, pleasure of my Aunt Catherine, or cousin Anne. Have you by any chance met them?"

"Yes, I actually have met them all! My cousin, Mr. Collins is the rector at your aunt's estate. I was invited for dinner one night."

"I'm glad to hear it." Georgiana laughed.

The two ladies talked for a long while, enjoying themselves. Lizzie's tenseness evaporated, and the more she talked with Georgiana, the more and more ridiculous Wickham's opinion of her pride seemed. She came to be very comfortable in her presence.

"Georgiana, I have heard of your delightful performance on the piano. Please, do show me!" Elizabeth exclaimed,

"Oh, I would be glad to! I have not been able to play while I've been ill, and I have missed it greatly."

Georgiana moved to the piano, and began to play a piece by Beethoven. It was her favorite! Georgian had impeccable taste. Elizabeth stood next to her, turning the pages for her. She smiled at the young girl. Georgiana looked up for a brief moment when Eliza went to turn a page, before stopping her performance and exclaiming, "Brother!"

Elizabeth's stomach sank. She had come to speak with him, but was now unprepared. Mr. Darcy stared at her, not understanding what was going on. Georgiana was then called away from where she sat, by Colonel Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth stared at the floor, then looking up began, "I came to see you, only to find you were not here. I instead go to speak with your sister. I enjoyed talking with her very much. You did not do her justice when you spoke of her skills on the piano."

Mr. Darcy nodded, as he replied with, "Yes, there is not a way to do justice to it. It is remarkable how well she plays."

"I came to apologize."

Once again, Mr. Darcy stared at her. "I came to apologize for everything I said to you yesterday. It was all unfair. I, prided myself on my good judgment, and I was deceived horribly. Your remarks about me at the first ball, left upon me a greater impression than I led myself to believe. What you said hurt me, but after your explanation, I understand and fully accept all apologies. You are also right about the matter of my sister and your friend. Jane is very shy, and often does not show her true emotions to anyone, not even me. She was so enamored of him that she told me, and that is the only way which I was informed of it. You are also right in the matter of my younger sisters. They are not behaved well, and I can sadly blame my entire family. I think their greatest _influence _may have been Mama, but I, nor Jane, nor my father, take any trouble in checking their behavior."

"No apology is needed. I have looked over all my behavior towards yourself. Upon my review, I have seen how terrible it has been. It is I who should be the most ashamed. You thought nothing wrong. No reproof was undeserved."

"I do not feel like a continuance of an argument that revolves around the greater share of the blame. Perhaps we both conducted ourselves poorly, and we should call it even."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Of course. That would be the most logical thing to do, for I know I would own up to all wrong-doings for eternity. Maybe we all should abide more by the famous words of Charles Bingley, ' I do not like arguments, for they are too much like disputes.'"

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, Mr. Darcy, Jane is probably wondering where I am, for I did not tell her where I had gone. Have a very good day, and give my highest regards to your sister, and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Oh! And Lady Catherine and Anne," she said, grinning mischievously. It was Mr. Darcy's turn to laugh, and he duplicated the words for her sisters and cousins.

She was halfway out the door before he stopped her. "Miss Elizabeth, would you and Jane like to dine with me and Georgiana tomorrow?"

"Yes, we would very much! Thank you," Elizabeth said warmly. He nodded, and she closed the door. She grinned broadly as she returned to her rooms. She found Jane awake, sipping a tea wearing a sad expression. Lizzie skipped into the room joyfully, causing Jane to make inquiries.

"Lizzie, what on earth can you be so happy about?"

She then proceeded to tell Jane of the entire tale, (excluding the part about the separation of Bingley and herself) and of their invitation to dinner the following day. "Lizzie, that's wonderful! I knew he couldn't be as bad as you made him out to be. There were only misunderstandings and misbehavior that led both of you to believe what was not true!" Jane told her, reverting to her usual manner of good-nature. Elizabeth smiled. Today was truly looking up.

_AU: So, what did ya'll think? I know that I have to start wrapping up their time on the ship, cuz it sank two weeks after it left the docks. I thought this would be a great way to bring back Bingley, AND put in the time they shared at Pemberley. I know you are all wondering how Wickham and Lydia do their elopement. You shall have to wait and see!!! It's very unexpected I think, so be reay for some turns!!! Love ya'll!!! Lady Annabelle. P.S. Keep Reviewing!!!!_


	11. What do you think?

This is just a brief quiz for you guys

**Who will die?**

a) Kitty

b)Lydia

c) Mr. Bingley

d) Jane

e) Mary

f) Mr. Darcy

g) Lady Catherine

Tell me who you think!!! And if you have any suggestions about who I should kill, ( Man, I sound sick!!!) tell me please!!! I already know in my head, but if you would like to hazard a guess, it's more than welcome.

**Will they be rescued?**

a) yes

b) no

Again, comments PLEASE!!

**What about Wickham?!?!?!**

What about him? What do you think should happen to him? Suggestions, even though I already am pretty sure what his fate will be, and how it is to be achieved. Hehe.

**How will Elizabeth finally realize how much she loves Darcy?**

Again, you tell me. I mean, this is just feedback people!! I ALREADY KNOW!!! I'm not a bad author. I just want to know what you think. I currently have ten reviews. The first person to review me next will get the answer to ONE of these questions, their choice. So, what do you have to lose?

Come on people!!! I want to know what you think will happen?


	12. Dinner With the Darcys

**Chapter Eleven: Dinner with the Darcys**

Elizabeth and Jane woke early then next morning. They curled their hair, and pinned it up, then they put on their second best gowns, and embellished slippers. Indeed, they looked quite lovely, Jane in blue satin and lace(1), and Elizabeth in pink silk and cashmere(2). They proceeded to the rooms that Georgiana and Mr. Darcy shared. They knocked on the door, and were allowed to enter. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Georgiana rushed upon them, thrilled that they were there.

"You must be Miss Jane Bennet! It is the greatest pleasure to meet you! I'm Georgiana."

"Yes, that would be me. Goodness, Lizzie has related me so much about you, and you by far exceeded my expectations! You are by far more wonderful than she told me, and she was simply beside herself when telling me about you!"

"The same can be said for yourself! Elizabeth described only the highest praises for you, yet you are far above them. I can see that you are close," Georgiana replied.

"Miss Elizabeth was telling me the same thing yesterday about yourself Georgiana," Mr. Darcy said. He seemed to have just appeared. Jane and Elizabeth curtseyed. "Hello, Mr. Darcy. It has been a while since I have seen you," Jane addressed politely.

"You also. I trust you have remained well?" Mr. Darcy inquired.

"Yes, I had a brief period where I was not in greatest spirits, but I am feeling better. Elizabeth does such a comical job of trying to boost your morale, that whether or not you are inclined to feel better, you will," Jane replied. Elizabeth laughed, but noticed the slight change of pitch in her sister's eyes, and therefore placed her hand on her shoulder for a moment.

Everyone sat down in the parlor, and they were later joined by Colonel Fitzwilliam who lightened the mood of all and sundry3. The door opened, and they all supposed it a summons for them to be seated, but instead Mr. Bingley entered. He seemed quite shocked upon finding Elizabeth and Jane there. "Darcy, you didn't say they would be here!" Bingley cried, broad, slightly embarrassed grin stretched across his face. "I told you that some friends were coming. You are truly surprised to see them here?" Mr. Darcy replied with a chuckle. They were then called away by the butler, informing them that dinner was beginning. Mr. Bingley had trouble with where to sit, but seeing Jane's encouraging smile at him, sat in his customary seat next to her. It seemed as if they hadn't forgotten what had happened between them, but it showed only at the first of their conversation, and they began in their usual fashion, ignoring all others at the table and talking only between themselves. Mr. Darcy spoke pleasantly, but Elizabeth could see something about his usual character was different, besides that he was speaking _pleasantly_. Georgiana was as delightful as ever, and no oddities passed in their conversation.

Elizabeth felt the need to speak with Mr. Darcy once in a while, but she would rather not at all. She was so embarrassed over her despicable behavior that she displayed when he proposed to her. How could she even be sitting with him and his sister, dining with him, especially after what she had said. He had to know the awkwardness of her position. Indeed, his own too! Her awful words repeated themselves in her head, and she was thankful Georgiana was speaking with her brother at the moment, for she did not get on what she was saying at all.

"Lizzie!" Elizabeth looked up. Jane had finally noticed something other than Mr. Bingley, and was looking at her with a worried expression. "Are you alright?" Georgiana asked her, sharing Jane's expression. "Oh, yes, yes, of course. I've grown a bit distracted, that's all," Lizzie said hastily. She didn't want Jane to send her off to bed in her bed jacket and an entire pot of hot tea, as was customary for her. She almost shuddered at the thought. Jane looked suspicious, but returned to Mr. Bingley, full attention.

The rest of the afternoon passed agreeably, and their adieus were rather regretful. Jane and Elizabeth's only inclination to leave was their younger sisters, whom may have gotten themselves in trouble during their absence. They returned to their cabin to find Lydia and Kitty sitting on the sofa with some young men, who looked undoubtedly amused. They pulled Kitty aside, seeing as she was older, even thought it was most likely Lydia who invited them, and instructed her to have them take their leave. This was complied with, and almost as soon as they were out the door, Mr. Wickham came in.

_AU: Oooh! What will happen next? Stay tuned ya'll!!!! Who thinks it will get ugly? Who thinks it'll be a polite setdown? Who knows? I do!!!! Sorry. Won't goad. Anyway, really, it's sad how few reviews I've had out of all my reads. Over 3000 reads, and only 15 reviews!!!! That's an honor itself though. But, you know, a review, some kind words, some advice, isn't that bad either!!! Hey, TEXASTIFF!!!! Thanks for all your reviews. I would have acknowledged you sooner, but I'm a donkey's rear end when it comes ro remembering to do anything. Thanks!!!!_

1) Lace shawls weren't manufactured easily until the early 1900s. They were all the rage until…

2)Cashmere shawls became the thing to be had, also in the early 1900s!

3) "all and sundry" is an Old English phrase used to describe the simple term, everyone. Sundry actually means assorted but, perhaps for convenience, being considered as a single category or group (dictionary!) so "all and sundry" would mean, "Hey, all and sundry, let's get in the pool!" and everyone would jump in, with their clothes on, which could cause some of the fabric to fade, actually, so it would be a much better idea if they _didn't _get in and risk it. However, pools really have nothing to do with all and sundry, unless you make them with your distracted, short attention span, of a mind.


	13. Wickham Reviled

**Chapter Twelve: Mr. Wickham Reviled **

"Mr. Wickham what a-" Jane began before Elizabeth cut her off. " A displeasure to see you again. _Mr. _Wickham, I must ask you to leave immediately," Elizabeth interjected forcefully. He looked quite taken aback, and hesitating, remained where he was. "Have I done something wrong, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked tentatively. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you have. Not only have you lied to me, but you have rooted a dislike in me which has hindered a friendship."

"When did I lie to you? How did I cheat you from this friendship?"

"You know fully well what I speak of. The day I met you. On the deck?" she accused.

"Mr. Darcy has done all of those things to me. I did not tell you a falsehood," Wickham replied.

"You conveniently left out a few details though. Did you tell me you _were _extravagant? Did you tell me about what you did to poor Georgiana?"

Wickham had the grace to blush. "Those were not of importa-" he began,

"You know that they were! If it had not been for your tale of hardship and inconvenience, I might have had better relations with Mr. Darcy! Instead, you fed my ill-founded dislike of him, and separated us further. You made me believe his sister an arrogant wench, instead of the lovely lady that she is. Do you think anything could induce me to be friends with the man who has so readily robbed me of mine?"

Wickham stared shamed and vexed before her. He turned on his heel and left the room in a huff. Elizabeth caught her breath. Pure emotion washed through her. It was as if floodgates had been released, and flowed through her veins. Jane closed the door and rushed to her sister's side. Poor, poor Elizabeth! What she must be feeling! Elizabeth's dry sobs heaved in her ears, and she wanted more than anything to be deaf to them. She moved her hand soothingly along Elizabeth's back, in a comfortable embrace, as she tried to calm her.

"Oh, Jane. I've been such a fool. Such a fool! How could I have not seen beyond that mask? How could I have not known? And I call myself a studier of character!"

"Oh, Lizzy. We are all deceived. It just seems that your time has come, even if it is later, rather than sooner. Mr. Wickham is just the sort of person you would never expect-" Jane said.

"No! I wasn't talking about Wickham! I was thinking more of Mr. Darcy."

"Elizabeth! What you said pertains not at all to Mr. Darcy," Jane said, confusedly.

"I love him," Elizabeth whispered, not hearing Jane.

"I love him."

AN: Not my best chapter. In fact, this one took me a long time to get written cuz I hated writing it so bad. I wanted to pound on Wickham, but could not think of a way to!!! So, this ended up short, and Lizzy's love for Darcy is finally set in stone. I don't know how ANYONE could really fall in love that fast, but honestly, people it's fictional. I am just trying to create the bridge to get to the sinking. That is what this whole thing has been written for. The sinking. I already have some of it written. And if there even is another chapter before it, there will only be one. I am SOOOO ready for it. Hold onto your houseshoes, it's gonna be great!!!


	14. What's Happening

**Chapter Thirteen: What's Happening?**

Elizabeth awoke to shouts in the hallway. She pulled on her dressing gown and hastened to the door. Jane busied with lighting the lamps, while Kitty and Lydia clutched each other in the corner. Mary stood against the wall, apart from the other sisters, acting in a rational manner, as she would describe it. Wrenching open the door, Lizzie found utter chaos. Men were leading children and women towards the elevators, crew members were passing out life jackets, puzzled passengers followed Elizabeth's suit of peeking out the doorway. Lizzie instantly took action.

"Life jackets! Put your life jackets on and proceed to the deck! There is no cause for great alarm! Life jackets!" a man shouted. Elizabeth grabbed his arm, and turned him to face herself. "Sir, what is going on? I have four sisters and must be sure they are properly safe if this is a greater emergency than you describe."

"Ma'am, this ship is sinking, and fast. I suggest you get your party up top, and get in a lifeboat as soon as possible. They'll run out if you don't hurry." He then handed her five life jackets. "Take care, and thank you," Lizzie replied. She dashed inside the quarters again, and gave a hasty instruction for them all to put on their coats and grab and extra blanket. She passed them all a life jacket, and for the sake of the younger two's excitement, said it was only a drill, and they had to go to the upper decks. As they proceeded to do this, Jane tried to speak with her. "Not now Jane, I shall tell you when are better out of earshot." She had only just ushered them out the door when Eliza felt a sickening jolt in her stomach. The Darcys! They might not know! "Come, we have a stop to make before we proceed upstairs.

She pulled them down the hall, and when she reached Darcy's door, knocked fervently. It swung open to reveal a fit to drop(1) Mr. Darcy. He stared at her in surprise. "Miss Elizabeth! What can you be doing here?"

"You and Georgiana must get dressed! There is not much time, not much time at all!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Mr. Darcy asked, clearly alarmed at her urgency.

"Jane, remain here with them," Elizabeth addressed her sister. She closed the door, and turned to Mr. Darcy.

"Sir, the ship is going down, and fast. We must get to the life boats, and soon!"

Mr. Darcy went into immediate action . "Georgiana! Georgiana! Wake up dear girl! Would you mind…?" Mr. Darcy asked Elizabeth. She shook her head and opened the door. "Georgiana, wake up dearest! We must get you dressed!" Georgiana woke in surprise upon seeing Elizabeth there, of all people. "Miss Elizabeth! What in heavens name is going on?" Georgiana asked.

"Seeing as you are a sensible girl, and not like any of my younger sisters, I will tell you, knowing that you will only regard it as a reason to hold your head in a reasonable manner. The ship is sinking, and we must get aboard a life boat, before they are all dispatched."

Georgiana leaped from her bed, and assembled her dress quickly. She pulled on her warm coat, and Elizabeth handed her an extra blanket. "There. Now, we must proceed to the deck immediately!"

Taking Georgiana's hand, she led her to the hall, to find her brother dressed and waiting with Elizabeth's sisters. "There, now we can all proceed to the deck," Elizabeth said, a false smile coating her face for the sake of her sisters. "Elizabeth, I must let Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bingley know about this- this drill," Mr. Darcy said. Elizabeth thanked him silently for not riling her sisters. "Would you take Georgiana with you, and I shall meet you upstairs?" He looked at both women in question with pleading eyes. Elizabeth did not want to let him, but knew that she wanted the Bingleys and Colonel Fitzwilliam to be safe. She nodded dutifully, and making a chain of the girls, led them to the elevator. With one last meaningful look at him, she allowed the doors to be closed, and the elevator to rise. She turned away as one, lone, sad tear leaked from her eye. She wiped it on her sleeve, and as she assumed her previous direction, Jane faced her. "Lizzie, tell me please. What's really going on aboard this ship?"

"We're sinking Jane. Sinking," Elizabeth murmured.

Sinking.

1) "fit to drop" means exhausted. In this case, I think it could be slightly disgruntled. Maybe-just a wee bit, mind you- peevish.

AN: It's finally happening!!! The moment you've all been waiting for!!!! Tell me watcha think of the first part of it. It should be quite a few chapters. Hope you enjoyed!!! Should update soon!!!! Love, Lady Annabelle


	15. One's Folly, One's Revenge

**Chapter Fourteen: One's Folly, One's Revenge**

The three girls who did not know the fate that was to befall them were disagreeable the entire way. They griped of tiredness, and protested against a late drill. Once they were on deck, however, they began to piece together the how dire their situation truly was. Mary was the first to recognize their danger. Kitty and Lydia soon caught on, and began to wail horribly, reminding Elizabeth horribly of a banshee. Life boats were being lowered into the water, people scrambling about to get their place in line. Elizabeth pulled all five girls to the lines, and huddled them closely about her. Jane was holding the two younger girls.

"Come girls, do not weep so! We leave nothing of true importance behind! Only possessions and things! We are together, and that is what really matters!" Jane soothed, holding the girls' cheeks in her palms.

"But the gowns, and the ribbons, and the slippers! What will become of them? They will lie at the bottom of the sea, until the decay completely!" Kitty cried out. Lydia nodded her concurrence, and clutched Kitty more. Mary rolled her eyes, and began to ponder the loss of her religious philosophy book. She vowed to procure a fresh copy upon their arrival to safety. Elizabeth waved the Collins' over to them, and they came. Charlotte's eyes were inflamed, and Mr. Collins looked only tired. Lydia peeked over the sea of heads, undoubtedly trying to locate some friend or other. Elizabeth turned, and began to whisper discreetly with Charlotte. Jane and Georgiana engaged (as energetically as _could_ be. Jane and Georgiana were the type of people who try to raise the spirits of others, even in fatal peril) about London. Kitty and Mary began to quarrel over what was the most important thing they were losing.

However, Elizabeth felt disturbed. Like in some manner, something was amiss. She abruptly halter her conversation with Charlotte, and took a quick head count. One, Georgiana, two, Mary, three, Kitty, four, Jane… Where was Lydia? "Where is Lydia, Jane?" Lizzie asked franticly. "Lydia? She is not here?" Jane asked worriedly looking about her immediate area. Lizzie scanned over the heads of the milling crowd, to see the bouncing curls of Lydia, with her arm clamped around… Heavens, no. It could not be! Foolish girl! What did she mean about it? "Wickham," she growled. Georgiana blanched a shade lighter than she had been even before. Jane whipped her head around, only to behold the same sight that Elizabeth did. "Stay here with the girls, Jane," Elizabeth instructed. "No, Lizzie, stay here. Let me deal with her-" Jane opposed. "Stay here!" Elizabeth repeated firmly. She pushed past other women, clutching their babies close, and men paying off the workers to get their own way on a life boat. She reached the pair, and yanked Lydia's arm from Wickham. She tried to pull Lydia away, but Lydia jerked her arm backward, and replaced it in Wickham's.

"Ah, Elizabeth," Wickham said, as cool as the Iceberg they had just struck. "So pleased you could join us." His satisfied smile was the epitome of gratification, the expression of wicked joy. "You monster! Give my sister to me!" Elizabeth shouted. She kept hold of Lydia's other arm.

"Lizzie! Let me go! I want to go with George!" Lydia replied angrily. Elizabeth stared at her sister in almost disbelief.

"Lydia, you are coming with me, and that is final!" Elizabeth said firmly, grasping her arm again.

"No, Lizzy. I will not!" Lydia said, withdrawing again. Wickham tenderly wrapped her arm around Lydia's shoulders, and gathered her hands in his other.

"Lydia, please. Don't do this," Elizabeth said, voice weepy, eyes teary.

"Oh, Lizzy! Come with us! George has an arrangement! He can make sure we both reach land! Oh, do come sister!" Lydia cried out.

Elizabeth backed away slowly, shaking her head, a single tear running from each cheek. "I could not, Lydia. I am in the charge of four other girls. If this is your choice, then so be it. I have not the power to retain or save you. Only you can do that. I love you, Lydia."

Elizabeth, now sobbing pressed her lips to a surprised Lydia's cheek. "Goodbye, dear. I can only give my best wishes for your happiness and… health." Elizabeth said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a wicked gleam in the Wickham's eyes. She longed to slap him, but fought the urge, and walked away silently. She was not weak in her restraint; but strong. She was not mild; but bold. Her only consolation now was prayer.


	16. He Had Gone

**Chapter Fifteen: He Had Gone**

Elizabeth returned to the others, weeping. Jane began to cry, and embraced her, while Kitty looked ashamed of herself. Mary began to drone on about folly, carelessness, and how ashamed she was of her sister's actions, while Georgiana looked a bit confused and sad. Suddenly, familiar voices broke through the crowd. "'Scuse me, pardon me!" The Bingleys, the Hursts, Mr. Darcy, and his cousin were pushing through the immense stack of people, fighting to reach the ladies. Caroline and Louisa pushed people aside, making their way as fast as they could toward their current party. Upon arriving where the six, now whittled down to five, girls were, the men were shocked to find them in tears.

"What is wrong?" Mr. Darcy asked, eyes darting between Georgiana and Elizabeth. Lizzy tried to speak, but instead buried her face in her handkerchief. Comprehension slowly dawned on him, as he examined the original party.

"Where is your youngest sister?" he asked tentatively. Lizzy cried harder, if that was possible. Jane moved toward him now, with weary eyes herself and said, "Mr. Wickham persuaded her to come with him so they could escape together. She refused to listen to sense, and is now in his clutches, most willingly. He has told her a horrible lie; that he has an arrangement with one of the crewmembers, and can save her. We have not the smallest hope." Jane now broke into bitter tears, and turned away from the gentlemen.

Darcy's face was visibly contorted with anger and shock. He seemed almost uncomprehending. That this man, whom he hated, could so viciously delusion young women, nay, girls!into leaving their family for him. It was despicable. He turned on his heel, and marched through the crowd. "Brother! Brother, where are you going?" Georgiana cried after him.

"I'll be back shortly, Georgiana; there is something I must do."

With those words, he disappeared from their view, into the crowd. As Elizabeth watched him go, she wondered, "What could he be doing?" but as the whereabouts of this gentleman whom she had recently come to love became real to her, she only cried more. He had gone for Lydia. She was sure of it. He had gone to see _her_ sister to safety. Oh, stupid, thoughtless Lydia!


	17. Reunited

**Chapter Sixteen: Leap Of Faith**

The party finally reached the beginning of the line to the boats. Kitty, then Mary, then Jane and Lizzy. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst had already pushed past them all, and were sitting as far as they could from anyone not in their class.

"Come on, Miss, get in the boat," the officer said to Georgiana. She paled, and let her hand hover halfway to his. "Georgiana, dear, get in the boat, and quickly. It needs to leave," Jane said to her.

The officer darted his hand out for Georgiana's, but she drew hers away just as quickly. She turned hastily, and began to go off in the direction her brother had gone. "Georgiana!" Colonel Fitzwilliam called out. He began to after her, but Bingley pulled him back, saying, " She will find Darcy, and they will come back together. Pray do not have us lose you too," he pleaded. He had become good friends with the Colonel on the boat, and could not bear the thought of Darcy coming back to find not only his sister missing, but his cousin. Colonel Fitzwilliam obliged, and moved toward the women.

Elizabeth stared in shock. What a night this was! Her sister had left with a fiend, the man she loved had gone to find them, and his sister had run after him. To top it all off, more than half of the people aboard were going to die. "Lower away!" The boat lurched, and they began to steadily descend.

As Elizabeth watched the deck go higher and higher, she felt more and more unwilling to leave. And Georgiana! And Mr. Darcy! Oh, Mr. Darcy! As they came level with the next deck, she closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath. She took a leap of faith. And a leap of love.

"Lizzy!" Jane cried. "Lizzy, why did you do that?" Jane asked. She reached out to grasp her hand, but Lizzy was already being pulled back onto the ship. Jane grabbed her skirts, and followed suit. Bingley, watching the whole of it, exclaimed, "Jane!" It was the first time he had used her Christian name. "Jane! Oh, Jane! You're so stupid Jane! Why did you follow me?" Elizabeth asked, embracing her sister and kissing her cheek.

"I couldn't help it. You're my sister, and I can't let you go without me!" Jane said.

"Come! You must go to Mr. Bingley, while I seek out Georgiana and Mr. Darcy!" Mr. Bingley suddenly appeared.

"Oh, Jane, why did you do that?" he asked her.

"The first reason I did it was for my sister. The second reason," she said as she held her breath, " was for you." she stood up on tip-toe, and kissed him. Elizabeth laughed in spite of everything. Shy Jane had finally conquered her reservation, and boldly done what she wanted to. She fled to the upper decks, only to find a disgruntled Wickham running about. "Wickham!" she shouted. He turned, and grumbled, "Not you again."

"Yes, me again! Where is my sister?!" She cried. "I don't know! She got lost below deck!" Wickham yelled as he ran. Elizabeth's first instinct was to chase him down and kill him, but knew that if she wanted to save Lydia, she had to act quickly. She ran down the stairs.

"Lydia! Lydia!" she called. She slowly eased herself into the water that was crawling higher and higher. "Help! Help!" a voice shrieked down the hallway.

"Lydia!" Elizabeth answered joyfully.

"For goodness sake, calm down!" she heard a male voice say soothingly. "Elizabeth!" Lydia returned the call.

The pair of them came into view, Mr. Darcy pulling Lydia along the flooded corridor.

"You both have to come quickly! We have to get you into a lifeboat Lydia! Georgiana has gone looking for you, Mr. Darcy, and we don't know where she is!" Mr. Darcy's face drained. As they placed Lydia in the lifeboat, she said to her,

"Lydia, I hope you have been taught a lesson at last. Now, Kitty and Mary are on a lifeboat, so meet them when you get to safety. Jane followed me back onto the ship, so hopefully Mr. Bingley can convince her to get back on a lifeboat, and get on one himself. I am going to help find Georgiana."

"No! You must get aboard one of the boats yourself, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy told her.

"No. I will not. I am coming with you. I would have thought you would be glad for my company," she said implying his love for her.

"Good-bye, Lydia. I love you," Elizabeth said, as she waved.

"I love you too, Lizzy! Thank you! You too, Mr. Darcy! Well, I don't love you, but thank you, anyway-" she chattered. Then she blushed and stopped talking.

"Come, we have to hurry!" Elizabeth told Darcy. She began to stride toward the direction Georgiana had gone, but Mr. Darcy grabbed her wrist.

"No, Elizabeth, wait. I have to tell you something," he said. She just looked at him.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry about everything. Please forgive me. I know I have told you this before, but, I love you. If we get out of this-" Elizabeth cut him off with a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise, before he wrapped his arm around her waist.

When Elizabeth pulled away, she told him, "You mean, _when_ we get out of this."

AN: Omigosh!! I did it!!! Review please!!!! I wanna know what you think. Love, Lady Annabelle


	18. Lifeboat

"Georgiana! Georgiana Darcy!" Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy chorused. Their hands were entwined so as not to lose one another, as they pushed the opposite direction of the crowds. Elizabeth suddenly stopped. "Georgiana," she breathed. She tugged Darcy in the direction of the fallen girl, where she lay, unconscious against the side of the wall.

"We have to get her off this ship, Mr. Darcy. We have to get her in a lifeboat immediately."

"We have to get you both in lifeboats immediately. This ship is sinking, but the two of you will not be on it when it does, that I know for certain." Elizabeth's eyes shone.

"Either you and I are both on a lifeboat, or you and I are not. It's all or nothing. I shall be with you."

"No, Miss Elizabeth-"  
"Just Elizabeth, if you please."

"Elizabeth. No. You will be on a lifeboat whether or not I am on one."

"I will be where you are and nowhere else."

"Elizabeth. Listen to me. You have four sisters to care for, and I would- that is to say, if I do not make it from this ship alive- I would greatly appreciate it if you would look after my sister for me. I would entrust no other, considering my absurd aunt, dying cousin, and no other close living relatives." Elizabeth let a tear escape from her eye.

"Truly? You want me to look after Georgiana?"

"Truly. You are an amazing woman, Elizabeth." He looked down at his sister and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He then handed her to one of the officers loading the lifeboats.

"Until the next time we meet, Elizabeth," he said with a look of angst and dread upon his face.

"Give her my love, will you?" Elizabeth nodded, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. Then, he kissed her. This was deeper, more passionate than the one before. Mr. Darcy ran his hand through her loose hair, as she placed her hands around his neck. Mr. Darcy broke it apart, and stepped away. He brought her hand to his lips, before saying very softly in her ear,

"Good-bye, my darling." He then turned his back, and walked away.

"Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth cried after him as the officer now took her hand, and began to pull her in. Now she was weeping uncontrollably. Her body was wracked uncontrollably with sobs, her hand clutching her chest. As her breathing slowed, she remembered her last promise to Mr. Darcy. To care for Georgiana. She calmed her shaking body, then pulled the girl's body to her, giving her lap to her as a pillow. She stroked the golden curls gently, pulling her coat over her throat more.

"There, there dear. All shall be right. I will be here for you always, and so shall your brother. He'll be here, all right. He will be here."

AN: Okay. I know. I've been evil. But hey! I finished my other story, and I will be wrapping this one up soon. With a pretty red bow. And it should be pretty good. I hope. But, whatever. Then I shall be publishing the story I'm looking forward to the most. It's a Pirates one... ; ) Would ya'll mind reviewing? I know I don't deserve it but... Please?!?!?!?


End file.
